Hazardous: Test Subject
by Malorn FairyTail
Summary: Abandoned for unknown amount of time.
1. Chapter 1: Necros

**Hazardous: Test Subject**  
 **Chapter 1: Necros**

They all knew something was wrong when they awoke in a white room. With no memories and no idea who they were except for the nametags on suits that were all white with black highlights. However they were all covered in blood and lain sprawled across the floor in the room. Outside of the room the small group of people could clearly see through a giant glass wall on the left hand side of a locked door that there were people on the other side.

A greenish gas entered the room through filters in the walls and there was a commotion on the other side of the glass. One of the test subjects, Dave is currently witnessing a shambling patient from what looks a hospital limp into the room and rip into a scientists throat and sees blood splatter against the glass before his eyes grow heavy and he falls asleep.

The single light left on was flickering as the group of humanoid silhouettes in the corners of the room regrouped. There were walls dividing the room into 4 corners. 2 people were in each except for one of the ones next to the window that had three. The person that seemed to be certifing themselves as leaders was a woman who had the name Janessa on her nametag,Test Subject A-03.

"We are all covered in blood and as far as I know, none of us remember anything. Anyone have any Ideas on how to get through this locked door?" asked said woman.

"Should we search for a key?" asked a man named Dave, Test Subject A-06. A more rational person than most and was quickly becoming the voice of reason in this small group. The group spread out among the cozy room until a man named Jones had pointed out a small hole in the glass wall that might be able to fit someone through. As the group rushed over to check it out, A man named Lee, stumbled into Jones. Jones tumbled over and fell to the floor. Everyone watched in horror as blood pooled around Jones' skull and his chest stopped rising and falling as his heart stopped.

"I-I oh my-!" cried Lee as it registered in his head that he had caused to death of one of his fellow captives.

"He-he's dead, alright Lee? It's not your fault, besides your the only who can go through this. We need you to go through that and open the door from the other side." said Janessa as she tried to calm down the disoriented Lee. The African American man went through the small hole in the thick glass wall because the third person in said corner was still in shock.

 **POV: Lee Perspective**

I stood up in the broken up lab and noticed the bodies. I can see many blood stains and drag marks, the only bodies I can see are the ones with their heads smashed into the floor or with bullet wounds in their skulls. The door out of the lab had the doorframe was completely smashed and looked like a stampede of bulls had tried to plow through it. I step into the hallway and looked both ways and saw people walking down the halls.

"Hello?! Can you help me? Me and some others were trapped in this room and we can't remember anything!" I called out to one and it turned around and what I saw made me sick. Half of it's face was missing leaving the cracked skull and an empty socket. I realized that the others needed to get out of there and saw a white doorframe with a sign above it saying **'A-Wing'** and I put together that the name tags were talking about this wing or whatever. Bad news is that there were a pair of those...Necros...or whatever they are is next to the door. I looked in the original lab room and searched for a weapon.

I saw the others were talking over each other, asking about what the wait was as I saw no weapon that stood out and grabbed a shard of glass and a roll of duct tape that was lying on one of the desks. I used the duck tape to make a sort of hilt for the glass shard so it somewhat resembled a rudimentary knife. I rushed out of the room and looked at the pair that were next to the door I needed to get to. One had a missing arm and the other was missing both it's legs. I made a slight whistle and they both turned to me. The crawling one was moving slower so that the one armed Necro was near me before the other, I pushed it up against the wall and stabbed it in the eye. It slumped to the ground as the crawling one grabbed my left ankle, pulling me to the ground. I fell onto the ground, dazed, as it began trying to bite me wherever it could. I began kicking at it's jaw with my right leg and continuously kicked it. Soon enough the jaw fell off and I pushed it off of me. As I stand up I can fell the adrenaline rush and start stomping on it's skull as it became play-doh against the floor.

I quickly rushed over to the door of the A-Wing and unlocked it, covered in Necro blood, eyes wide, adrenaline pumping. To see that Jones, the one that I had inadvertently killed. Bite Jamie's hand, Test Subject A-04, and he looked at me, eyes dead and head caked in dry blood. I ran over and pushed it off of her and began stabbing it repeatedly in different locations. But nothing fazed the Necro, then I connected it all. The bodies in the lab had damaged brains, how I took out the Necros in the hall. I stabbed it in the left eye as it slumped over. Finally dead.

I looked at everyone else. Noticing that the 4 walls had lifted as soon as I opened the door.

 _ **"Welcome to the end of the world kiddies!"**_

 **Had a whim earlier today of a new story of OC's. To me it looks pretty good as the words flowed out of me. I am accepting OC's. If you want to submit an OC please describe AT LEAST THESE THINGS.**

 **1)Name**

 **2)Subject Number (From B-Wing to D-Wing. A-Wing doesn't need anyone else.)**

 **3) Personality**

 **4)Skills**

 **5)Goals**

 **6)Traits**

 **7)Flaws**

 **8) Any weakness'? (Can be anything from afraid of Necros to afraid of other peope or bright lights. Anything reasonable)**

 **And On that note I bid you adieu! Hope you enjoyed! Malorn** **FairyTail out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hazardous Inc

**Hazardous: Test Subject**

 **Chapter 2: Hazardous Inc.**

"Jesus christ Lee! W-what the hell did you do that for? He was probably just disoriented for fucks sake!" yelled Jamie, the one who had gotten bitten on the hand. Also known as Test Subject A-04.

"He was one of those things that are outside! Those...Necros or whatever they are! Dead men walking!" answered Lee. And that was what had drawn in said Necros. Because of the noise many of the walking dead had begun to shamble into the room. It seemed like a never-ending stream. "Hurry through the hole in the glass!" cried the distressed Lee. The group began to go through the hole in the glass. But when Lee was about to go into through the hole he noticed that both Jamie and Alexander were struggling with the Necros. Letters were flashing on the black stripe that circled the wall. **'Will you save the bitten A-04 or the frightened A-01?'** it read.

"Bitten? Will that make her turn? No, Jones wasn't bit but he turned when he died. Are we all infected? Is the bite what kills you?" Lee asked himself before he shook his head and ran to the nearest one, Alexander. He ripped one of the Necros off and kicked the other into the crowd "Get through the hole!" and then Lee ran towards Jamie only to see her chest ripped open and her intestines beggining to be eaten. Lee puked a little in his mouth as he ran towards the hole in the glass, realizing that she was a lost cause.

"Lee! Oh my god! Please help me Lee! **AGHHHHH!** " she cried before a Necro bit into her throat. Silencing her. Lee stumbled through the hole and the other six of the nine people that were in the so called A-wing pushed one of the desks in front of the hole.

"Guys, they are infesting the hallways, get some weapons to fight through them. And no matter what, do **NOT** get bitten! It kills you and when you die, no matter what if you're brain isn't destroyed. You turn into one." Explained Lee in a hushed whisper. The others nodded and spread throughout the room. Lee looked around and saw everyone gathering weapons, he looked down at the rudimentary knife in his hand and began looking for another weapon. He noticed the sound of groaning and moaning in the corner of the room and saw some sort of military soldier pinned by a metal beam. He was for sure a Necro but Lee realized it may have a weapon. Being extremely careful Lee smashed his glass dagger into the Necros forehead but even though it was dead the glass was definitely broken in two.

Lee began searching his body. His clothes were ripped up but his Helmet seemed fine, he was carrying a combat knife that was a good replacement for the glass one and also had a Glock 17 which felt familiar in the african americans hands. He hid the gun hanging out of the back of his pants. and held the combat knife in his right hand. He walked over to Alexander and tossed him the helmet. "This should help you more than it helps me." Lee says to him as Alexander stands up putting the helmet on and holding a steel pipe.

"Thanks Lee. I want you to know that I appreciate you saving me." Alexander says quietly.

"No problem Alex, you would have done the same for me." Lee replies as he sees the others standing up with weapons too. A woman named Lilly, Test Subject A-02, stood holding a fire axe. Janessa, Test Subject A-03, holding a glass knife like the one Lee made. He saw A-04, Jamie, roaming about as a Necro on the other side of the glass. A lady named Elizabeth, or Liz, A-05, holding a steel pipe like A-01 or Alexander has. Dave, A-06, was holding what looked like a combat knife and he was also wearing a helmet, except his knife was more like a butterfly knife. James was wearing a bulletproof vest and had a spear like weapon which was a long steel pipe with a sharp of glass duct taped onto the top of it. He was A-07. Lee looked down at his own nametag. He was A-08. Which made the now dead Jones A-09.

"Everyone's ready right?" Asked Dave "Because I need to get out of here. Let's all look for somewhere safe out there all right?" Everyone nodded and exited the room into the hall as a group before Alexander hit his steel pipe against his helmet by accident. And the Necros began to leave the A-wing room. Lee reacted quickly as he began pushing the door closed.

"Help me out here! If you can...Erg!" groaned Lee as they pushed against the door. "If you can cut off the hands that are keeping it open that would help!" This situation seemed awfully familiar to Lee, like he had done something like this more than once. Lilly and Dave both came and chopped that hands off one by one as Lee clicked the lock into place as the door swung shut. Lee noticed a group of Necros hobbling down form the left of them and they quickly bolted the other way. Lee stabbed one in the head and Lilly kicked two down."Switch?" Lee suggested. Lilly nodded and passed him the fire axe as he gave her the combat knife.

"This way!" Dave yelled as he turned a corner. The lady named Elizabeth tried to turn but two Necros grabbed her and bit into her neck without leaving anytime for the rest of them to do anything. Lee looked at the wall and saw an arrow pointing straight with words saying safe house. Lee guessed that was what Dave was following out of desperation. Dave suddenly ran into a room and the others followed. Quickly blocking the door with a desk and a large cardboard box full of heavy stones they turned and saw what looked like a theater and a lobby. While the others were admiring the weapons and ammo and supplies in the lobby. Lee walked into the theater to see the screen was on and there was a face that morphed into one of happiness.

"Lee!" cries Clementine

 **Another long chapter! I am on a role! Remember in about one or two chapters they will meet B-wing! So please remember to submit your Oc's if you want them to be in B-wing!**

 **1)Name**

 **2)Subject Number (From B-Wing to D-Wing. A-Wing doesn't need anyone else.)**

 **3) Personality**

 **4)Skills**

 **5)Goals**

 **6)Traits**

 **7)Flaws**

 **8) Any weakness'? (Can be anything from afraid of Necros to afraid of other peope or bright lights. Anything reasonable)**

 **Hope you enjoyed everyone! Lot's of people died today but please submit your OC's! Malorn FairyTail out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Death

**Hazardous: Test Subject**

 **LOTS OF THANKS TO:**

 **Helpful Reviewer(A.K.A Me.)**

 **Guest**

 **FOR SUBMITTING OC'S**

 **Chapter 3: The Goal**

"How do you know me?" asked Lee. He stared at the face on the theater screen, he crossed his arms as his suspicion rose. He noticed that she seemed pretty relieved to see him. He knew for a fact that she did know him personally from the look on her face. And yet she was wearing one of those scientist lab coats. She also had a blue and white hat with a blue D on the front and it had a few blood stains on it.

"Lee! Don't you remember? It's me Clementine! It's been so long!" said the woman who was now revealed to be named Clementine. Pretty much the whole group besides Alexander and Janessa were in the theater now. "Hmm...Seems side effects include memory loss...Lee does anything sound familiar? History professor at the university of Georgia? Walkers? St. Johns farm?" As he heard her speak he realized that some of it did sound familiar.

"Sounds familiar, but I don't exactly know what you're talking about." Lee told her as he stopped crossing his arms.

"Anyways, we need you all to stay alive and gather the others that are alive. Hazardous Inc. has been overun by walkers. Nowhere is safe. This place should be where you set up because we can talk to you from the command room. But we need you to get the others and rescue us. Then we can all get out of here." Said Clementine quickly as she keeps looking ove rher shoulder every few seconds.

"Why do we want to leave? We have supplies here. Sooner or later we could clear most of the building. What if the world is like this but worse?" Pointed out Dave. Lee realized that he could be right. How do they know that this Clementine lady isn't trying to lead them to something worse.

"Look we locked this place down so the plague wouldn't get out, It's only in here. If we get out were safe." Said the woman on the screen. Although something seemed off Lee trusted her.

"So, what do you think we should do Clementine?" Lee inquired. The name rolled off his tongue as the others of A-wing murmured in agreement. No-one was quite sure what they should do. "Do you know if there are any other survivors that we can meet up with? There are only six of us not counting however many you're harboring. And we both know that six people can't safely go through those halls and make it to wherever you are." Lee made a point that everyone could tell was the truth.

Clementine, without hesitation told them. "Well, you guys are A-wing, I myself have heard there are 5 wings. A-wing, B-wing, C-wing, D-wing and E-wing. The nearest would be B-wing. But right now that shouldn't be your focus. I'm sure you all noticed the weapons in the lobby right?"

Alexander and Jannessa entered the room as she says this. After the group told her that they had she continued. "Well, this room was originally used to be contacted by the main HQ after...our communications cut out we used as a base of operations. We left the guns there in the hope that we could continue our experiments from this lab."

"Experiments?" Dave asked.

"All 5 wings. You were being experimented on..."

"What?!" This statement was met with an outburst. "And yet you expect us to save you?" Lilly asked.

"If you don't...the council won't open the doors..." Clementine told them.

"The council? Who are they?" James asked.

Clementine responded with "Look, this group that I was in before we got stuck in here. When we got locked in here we all realized that we wouldn't have enough food to last forever and so these people were chosen to decide the hard choices. The council."

"Okay as many red flags this raises and as much exposition were recieving and how much the plot is thickening and so on so forth we need to act." Janessa joked before turning serious near the end. Despite the whole joke about the fourth wall everyone agreed, they needed to get a move on.

"Well then, I think we should gear up and see if we can find anything useful in this building." Dave suggested. Everyone agreed as the less necros around the better. Lee grabbed some more bullets for his glock 17, made sure he had his axe on and slipped on some tactical gloves, a bullet proof vest, and a thick leather jacket.

After securing some kneepads he stared at the others, they had all gotten some protective gear, some heavier and others lighter. When all stood ready Lilly held out the combat knife Lee had given her and slowly opened the door looking left and right before creeping into the hall in a crouched position.

As the others exited Lee could clearly see that there were only a few Necros in the hallway, Lilly took out her silenced pistol and shot one in the head, as it slumped over the noise it created attracted the other Necros on that side so they could creep closer and silently end their afterlife. As Lilly and Dave stabbed one each in the back of the head the third one managed to grapple Alexander, as soon as it had Janessa charged it and knocked it over before Lee smashed his axe blade into its rotted skull. The rest of the scouting was pretty uneventful, with only a few Necros here and there.

However, they did notice some sort of office on their way back to the auditorium and to see the woman named Clementine. As they entered they were quickly attacked by a horde of Necros as soon as Alexander was eaten alive by about seven of them Janessa went into shock, which was her downfall. The Necros quickly moved over to her next.

Dave was next after her, he tried making a run for it but three of them had shambled over and were just outside when he ran into them, his screams were quickly ended by the hungry beasts.

James pulled out his pistol and managed to kill about 4 of them before he was sent sprawling to the floor by a Necro that had been behind him. Lilly was the last besides Lee, she looked over at him, pulled out her pistol and promptly ended her own life.

Lee was stunned by how quickly this had all happened, he tried to run but a Necro managed to grab his arm, he was able to get that one off but by that time one Necro, which was only a torso that was crawling on the ground had grabbed his leg, so when he turned to run he tripped and smashed his forehead against the table near the door.

The blood from the wound pooled out on the floor...

...

 _ **Awake, Subject.**_

 **Wow! It's been a while since I've been active with either of my stories, and I am sad to say that my first story is on hiatus due to the fact that i will be re-writing because I think that story deserves to be much better. However I am planning to update this on regular basis during the summer! Au revoir mes amis! -And please submit your characters :3-**

 **1)Name**

 **2)Subject Number (From B-Wing to D-Wing. A-Wing doesn't need anyone else.)**

 **3) Personality**

 **4)Skills**

 **5)Goals**

 **6)Traits**

 **7)Flaws**

 **8) Any weakness'? (Can be anything from afraid of Necros to afraid of other peope or bright** lights. Anything reasonable)


	4. Chapter 4: Walker

...They did notice some sort of office on their way back to the auditorium and to see the woman named Clementine. As they entered they were quickly attacked by a horde of Necros as soon as Alexander was eaten alive by about seven of them Janessa went into shock, which was her downfall. The Necros quickly moved over to her next.

Dave was next after her, he tried making a run for it but three of them had shambled over and were just outside when he ran into them, his screams were quickly ended by the hungry beasts.

James pulled out his pistol and managed to kill about 4 of them before he was sent sprawling to the floor by a Necro that had been behind him. Lilly was the last besides Lee, she looked over at him, pulled out her pistol and promptly ended her own life.

Lee was stunned by how quickly this had all happened, he tried to run but a Necro managed to grab his arm, he was able to get that one off but by that time one Necro, which was only a torso that was crawling on the ground had grabbed his leg, so when he turned to run he tripped and smashed his forehead against the table near the door.

The blood from the wound pooled out on the floor...

...

 ** _Awake, Subject._**

Lee woke up with a pounding headache, he looked around the room before hearing "...-gear up and see if we can find anything useful in this building, and can someone wake up Lee?" Dave asked

Lee was back, he wasn't sure if it was some sort of nightmare he had or if...or if...it had something to do with the **experiments?** if that were true then what about the others? What if it was something individual? Or maybe it was just a nightmare? The stress might have gotten to him.

 _ **Yes, that must be it Lee. Stress.**_

 _'Yes,definitely stres-...'_ Lee thought before quickly realizing. **_There was something in his head!_** And it was very unsettling.

 _ **Yes, yes. Now will you be going to save your friends lives?**_

Lees eyes widened as he shot up from his seat in the auditorium, albeit the sharp knife of pain currently working it's way into his skull.

Lee grabbed some more bullets for his glock 17, made sure he had his axe on and slipped on some tactical gloves, a bullet proof vest, and a thick leather jacket. _'Just like before!'_

After securing some kneepads he stared at the others, they had all gotten some protective gear, some heavier and others lighter. When all stood ready Lilly held out the combat knife Lee had given her and slowly opened the door looking left and right before creeping into the hall in a crouched position. Lee already knew what she would do.

As the others exited Lee could clearly see that there were only a few Necros in the hallway, Lilly took out her silenced pistol and shot one in the head, as it slumped over the noise it created attracted the other Necros on that side so they could creep closer and silently end their afterlife. As Lilly and Dave stabbed one each in the back of the head the third one tried to grapple Alexander, as soon as it had _Lee_ charged at it and slammed the axe blade into its head. The rest of the scouting was pretty uneventful, with only a few Necros here and there. _'But not for long..!'_

As the group began to walk towards the door Lee stopped them asking "What if there are Necros? We need to be careful! Open up the door but don't go in!" The group looked strangely at Lee and dismissed but were still slightly cautious, however James let his pride get the better of him, he was better than Lee! he thought so anyways. He kicked the door forward and promptly sauntered in. And as soon as he did about 8 Necros surrounded him and tried to bite him. At least his protective gear was the heaviest. Covering his whole head and upper torso.

As one bit at his visor and the 5 or so started walking towards the rest one one of the Necros was shot instantly by Lee with his Glock 17. He was ready. However the last Necro that had moved towards James actually bit his left ankle. Causing him to scream in pain. A banging could be heard on a doorway at the far back that had it's hinges rattling. In one huge wave a mass of about 17 Necros in scientist lab coats were sprawled on the floor, crawling towards the group.

Everyone else began to react as Lilly pulled out her pistol and shot two Necros from the group of five heading towards them. Alexander pulled out his lead pipe and began smashing another one on the head as it tripped over the two bodies while Jannessa used an Uzi to shoot the other two and protect Alexander. As soon as Dave shot the last two Necros off of James, Lee ran over holding his fire axe staring at the wound.

 **...|O_O|...**

Lilly watched as everything descended into chaos. They should have listened to Lee. James was bit. The Necros fell to the ground dead. She wasn't sure who killed what but she saw Alexander smashing ones head into the ground. Lee ran over to James who was still groaning. She trusted him to do whatever he could to help James. She just had to do whatever to keep the Necros busy. Clementine had called them walkers. Was that a popular name for them? Didn't matter.

Everything began to stray into chaos. Her vision was turning red. The Walkers began falling left and right. She looked at the orgy of corpses. They must've been scientists when they were alive. Doesn't matter.

The room was clear. Everyone was taking a breather. Except for her. The red hadn't faded from her visage. Something was going to happen.

 **...|O_O|...**

Lee however was preoccupied with the man beneath him that would surely turn. How could he stop the infection. Infection. **Infection.** If it couldn't spread then he would live surely. Right? He eyed the fire axe in his hands and then the bite on the mans ankle. As he ran over to the table that he had slammed his head against in his ...nightmare..? As he rifled through the cabinets he grabbed some gauze, disinfectant and some brand of sleeping pills.

On his way back to James, Lee noticed Lilly fighting the scientist Necros. Pulling out her pistol and shooting two in the heads whilst after shooting another in both knees discarding the empty pistol she pulled out her combat knife and slammed it into its forehead. And the last one fell down dead. She knelt down and grabbed the knife before wiping some of the brain matter on her pants. She walked over to her pistol and reloaded it.

Lee had made it back to James. He slipped two sleeping pills into James' mouth. Once James had quieted down Lee readied his axe and swung it down right into the flesh above James' knee. James was awake again and in great pain. He screamed very loudly grabbing the attention of a few Necros in the hallway. However the pain was too much and he fell into unconciousness, Lee kept swinging and in a few more swings it hit the floor instead of flesh.

Lee was quick to apply disinfectant and used the gauze to try and stop the bleeding. They had more medical supplies at the auditorium. He could survive.

Lee had more problems to worry about though.A Necro had found its way into the room, the others were searching it. The Necro bit Lee...right on his wrist. **Left wrist.** He cried out in pain and spun around and to his suprise saw the corpse of Elizabeth, A-05, Standing there with his blood dripping down her long past rotten chin. Lilly was there in a flash upon hearing his cry and shoved her combat knife right between her eyes.

James would be fine. Lee...would not..."You're bit." Lilly noted. This was met with anguish and outrage from the others. They were convinced that he was as good as dead.

 **The black lining that was down every hallway and in every room suddenly had red letters flash on it. "Kill the bitten A-08. Or...Let him give in to his new nature :)" The smiley was pretty sociopathic but that left the others with a question.**

A question that Lilly answered. "When the Necros showed up...everything turned red and when I was aware of what I was doing all of the Necros were dead..." They theorized that something had happened during experimentation. They heard coughing and turned to Lee.

He was noticeably paler and had begun to puke all over the white-tiled floor. Dave knew they couldn't take the risk. He pressed his shotgun against Lee's head.

In a flash, Lee grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing him to crash to the floor, he then pushed Lilly back once she charged him in her fury, he made sure to get the knife on the opposite side of the room before tripping her. Alexander dropped his pipe and put his hands up, he quite liked the african american man. Janessa quickly followed and did the same. James was still unconcious and not a threat to him. With a sigh the man who was Lee...and yet not... Said " _ **Well, now that has been taken care of...**_ " He turned to look at Alexander and Janessa and quickly said to them. " _ **Lee will not be affected by the bite, he was experimented on with Walker DNA. Make sure the others know he did not intentionally do this.**_ "

And with that he promptly fell to the ground. Unconcious.

 **Back on the grind it seems, I may revise a few of these chapters as I do not have them fully planned out, however I do have a main plot prepared. Anyways hope you enjoyed, Fairies! Peace!**

 **Please Submit an OC:**

 **1)Name**

 **2)Subject Number (From B-Wing to D-Wing. A-Wing doesn't need anyone else.)**

 **3) Personality**

 **4)Skills**

 **5)Goals**

 **6)Traits**

 **7)Flaws**

 **8) Any weakness'? (Can be anything from afraid of Necros to afraid of other peope or bright lights. Anything reasonable)**


	5. Chapter 5: Headmaster

**Hazardous: Test Subject**

 **Chapter 5: Walker**

There were 5 groups.

 **A-wing**

They were the first to escape. The first to wake up. Only two of them have shone any reaction to the experimentation their Walker counterparts had to endure. One of the two counterparts actually show signs of intelligence beyond certain emotions. Must look into. The other seems to have some sort of rage they can tap into.

Now, we must wait to see what will happen.

The others however...

 **B-wing**

This group is much less organized. They barely made it out of their containment chamber. They managed to make it to a kitchen in their area. Dangerously close to meeting A-wing. Look forward to encounter.

There are four people that currently interest us. The others are still too disorientated. B-01, B-02, B-09 and B-10. Even though one is 60 they interest us, as these four are the most calm even though they do not have a shelter like the A-wing. Look into the rest.

 **C-wing**

They have not awakened. Look into ways to awaken them.

 **D-wing**

They have awakened. Audio files have been restored.

"-ay, we need to see what's happening."

"So we send someone out? What if they don-?"

"-at about Craig?"

"Me? But? I think we-!"

The audio files were cut out. Video footage shows violence and Craig being sent out to view the halls. Too many walkers to tell if he made it out. We believe he treked into the A-wing. The others of D-wing made it through the horde, however of the 14 others of the original 15 from D-wing, 4 were eaten. We believe one of the four had some sort of ability that allowed them to not be infected twice. He managed to slink passed them. Very shady man. The remaining ten of the core group made it to the armory of D-wing.

Currently Heavily fortified. No ways to contact. Keep tabs on them.

 **E-wing**

They made it out of the containment chamber. They have been destroying cameras. We believe one has risen to become the leader.

"They're out to get us. Or at least he is. He has retained all the memories and pain from when his counterpart was being experimented on. He will torture. Hit. Or kill anyone who gets in his way." Clementine reported to the headmaster.

 **"I see."** The headmaster replied. **"We'll have to deal with the troublemakers."** He eyed a list with the names.

Lee Everett

Craig Dunes

Lilly Caul **(Using the comic characters last name)**

Benjamin Walker

Richard Harrison

 _'The ones who have shown powers or potential to unite 5 experimental wings and escape this place. Usurp all I've worked for...'_ The headmaster noted in his head.

Lee Everett, he united survivor groups and saved his friends. Shows leader material. His Walker counterpart shows abnormal qualities. Clementine shows much loyalty and respect for this man. Need to condition her to serve us eagerly.

Craig Dunes' personality will lessen violence and help the ties between the groups. We have sent someone to infiltrate one of the two wings that have yet to wake up. Although we have had to sacrifice some men to get him there. He will make sure they fall apart. We need to make sure we never leave this building.

Lilly Caul. Not much to be said. Great in combat. Temper problems. The walker counterparts emotion was mostly fury. It shows in the way she acted during our trap. The office. We can manipulate her to help our goal.

Benjamin Walker, he's been given a new last name. Previously Ben Paul. His walker counterpart has changed him...maybe for the better. But it will certainly be a disadvantage for us.

Richard Harrison...is strange for us. Very much like Lee. We believe he would be a valuable asset, his walker counterpart was strange, we're still looking into how the counterparts work. I...cannot say currently who he is or how he will act but we do believe that he will be very useful...or very dangerous to our goal.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Craig Dunes ran through the halls. He was sweating profusely as he tucked and rolled through the horde of Fleshbags. He had managed to grab a hatchet just before he was sent out by the group and was managing to mostly keep them back. He had gone through many halls nad was looking for someplace safe he could stay. At one point he had thought he heard someone shout to him.

He has just noticed arrows on the walls saying something about a safe and he was following them. Something caught his eye. A suit that looks like his. On it's back it read A-05.

 _'A? I thought it was supposed to say D, I have D-05 on my back.'_ Craig thought to himself as he continued sprinting through the halls. He tripped quite a few times. As he turned into what looked like a theater lobby he noticed two shocked faces.

Four people were unconcious, one was actually missing a foot. A man stood, his eyes were wide but he managed to stutter out a "H-hi, My name is Alexander...T-this is Janessa. We didn't expect a-anyone to come. Are you part of B-wing their supposed to be p-pretty close by..!" He seemed pretty nervous about the whole thing. He definitely wasn't expecting this.

Craig was also pretty shocked, there were other people. "No, I'm from the, err...D-wing. Had to dodge alot of Fleshbags to get here." The two were slightly confused by this but quickly realized that he meant Necros. The fact that he had come all the way here from there. Something was off though. "I don't really remember any of it." admitted Craig. The two allowed him to sleep in the theater with the others, the two locked down the lobby and proceeded to take turns watching the strange man.

POV: Lee

I woke up, to some shouting. The others were all up. Well, except for James, he was sitting down since the others hadn't found a wheelchair or crutches. He also saw a strange man who was trying to calm everyone down.

The african american man stood and walked over to the group. "Hello?" he asked. The strange man looked over and smiled.

"Oh! Hello there, you must be Lee. I've heard a lot about you. You're the leader right?" Craig asked.

"Well, not really the leader...It's sort of a democracy." I told him.

"Well...My names Craig Dunes, I'm from the D-wing."

Lee narrowed his eyes at him something was off.

 ** _"And you've made it all the way here on your on? No help..?"_** I asked Craig.

 _ **"Yes, my group sent me out and I kinda wandered here. What do you think, Boss man?"**_

 _ **"And why should I trust you?"**_ I inquired.

 _ **"Well, I can help you. Used to be a nurse. Besides. We're not so different are we?"**_ Craig prompted.

And I believed him.

 **Not sure where I'm going with this are you? Basically I'm planning for most of the creative characters or first submitted characters to lead their groups and such. Undermine the Hazardous Inc. Escape and then this story is over. There'll be a sequel that will show them surviving on the outside, what's different. And they'll meet all OC's that couldn't make it into this story and submitted in that one. The world will be infested, people will be becoming slightly walker-ish and gaining abilities and such. Please PM, and review.**

 **Please Submit an OC:**

 **1)Name**

 **2)Subject Number (From B-Wing to D-Wing. A-Wing doesn't need anyone else.)**

 **3) Personality**

 **4)Skills**

 **5)Goals**

 **6)Traits**

 **7)Flaws**

 **8) Any weakness'? (Can be anything from afraid of Necros to afraid of other people or bright lights. Anything reasonable)**

 **9) Which emotion will their walker counterpart be about? Fury? Inspiration...etc...what can they do with the genes they have from experimentation. You can PM me about them being more intelligent counterparts.**


End file.
